


Sexting... Maybe?

by kozumeshouyou



Series: KenHina Collection [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Only rated T because of mentions..., Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozumeshouyou/pseuds/kozumeshouyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Volleyball idiots in a long distance relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexting... Maybe?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [that anon on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=that+anon+on+tumblr).



> Sorry for any glaring mistakes because I was far too lazy to edit this.

“So how does your relationship work with the whole long distance thing?” Kageyama asked Hinata one day as they were leaving the clubroom after practice.

“What do you mean?” Hinata asked looking up at Kageyama. “Like talking and stuff? We mostly text.”

Tanaka interrupted Kageyama and Hinata’s conversation coming up behind them and slinging an arm around Hinata’s shoulders. “What about, you know, more intimate stuff?” Tanaka teased causing Sugawara to scold him.

Hinata could feel his face growing hot as he tried to not run away from the conversation. “W-well you can’t really do stuff like that over text.”

“Sure you can.” Tsukishima added in, smirking in a way that made the recent color to Hinata’s face disappear in an instant. “It’s called sexting. Though of course you being the innocent thing you are you wouldn’t know how.”

The drawl and stuck up way that Tsukishima was speaking made Hinata’s blood boil as it usually did and as every Karasuno member figured he would Hinata rose up to Tsukishima’s teasing. 

“Of course I know how! Definitely, I could definitely do it if I wanted!” Hinata growled out before hopping onto his bike and leaving behind a laughing Tsukishima and a Kageyama that knew nothing good was going to come from this.

.

_**Would you like to kiss me?** _

“Oh~” Kuroo laughed looking over Kenma’s shoulder. “How bold of the little one.”

Kenma quickly turned the phone over on top of his book as Kuroo walked around to the other side of the table with a few reference books that he had gotten off of the shelves of the library.

“It’s rude to read peoples messages.” Kenma mumbled out itching to pick up his phone again to reply to Shouyou and ask him what made him ask that.

“Well when someone stares blankly at their phone for five minutes without moving people, me included, get curious.” Kuroo smirked before opening one of his books. “Don’t mind me, reply to your boyfriend.”

Kenma blushed before grabbing his phone and hiding it under the edge of the table so Kuroo couldn’t see. He didn’t really understand why Shouyou suddenly wanted to know but Kenma figured he should at least be truthful.

_**Yes.** _

It wasn’t long before his phone buzzed and he ignored the chuckle from Kuroo and opened the message.

_**Would you like to do other things too?** _

Shouyou really needed to learn to be more specific sometimes.

_**Like what?** _

_**Hug?** _

Not really sure what why Shouyou wanted to know Kenma texted back quickly answering the question truthfully and asking one of his own.

_**Yes. Why?** _

It took nearly seven minutes before the next text came and Kenma kept glancing at his phone the whole time wondering if he had answered the wrong way. He even checked twice just to make sure that the message had actually sent.

_**Uh… what about kissing with like tongue and stuff?** _

Kenma blushed causing Kuroo to look at him, eyebrows raised in question, but Kenma just ignored him and stared at his phone still confused but decided that it was best to be truthful. I mean they were dating, they hadn’t gotten to that kind of stuff in their relationship yet but it’s not like Kenma didn’t want to.

_**Yes.** _

The next reply took even longer and Kenma had begun to worry if he might have scared Shouyou but when his phone finally buzzed the worry was replaced by confusion.

_**What about… touching?** _

Touching? Well you can’t really kiss or hug without touching. Confusion ate away at him and Kenma was sure that Kuroo was looking at him like he was insane but he didn’t really care. Not wanting to answer in the wrong way Kenma figured it was best to ask what Shouyou meant.

_**Touching?** _

The next reply seemed to come instantly and Kenma froze once he opened the message.

_**You know… each other like down there and stuff.** _

Kenma was sure he was on fire at the moment from all of the blood that rushed to his face. Glad that Kuroo couldn’t read what Shouyou had written he quickly typed out his reply before hiding his face in his hands and ignoring Kuroo who seemed to really want to know what Shouyou said if the questioning look was any indication.

_**Yes.** _

The reply came immediately but Kenma wasn’t able to open the text until a few moments later, slightly frightened about what other questions Shouyou would ask.

_**Okay! Thanks!** _

Well at least it wasn’t another question like that, Kenma thought. 

Kenma wasn’t really sure if he’d be able to handle any more.

.

“Idiot.” Tsukishima snickered as he read through the texts that Hinata had practically shoved into his face as he’d entered the clubroom. “That isn’t sexting, that’s an interrogation.”

Hinata blushed and quickly grabbed the phone out of Tsukishima’s hands. 

How couldn’t it be sexting, Hinata thought, it was an intimate conversation right?

“W-well then what’s the right way?” Hinata stammered out looking around at his teammates who all seemed to blush even harder than Hinata before making excuses and rushing out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Well since I know nothing about how to sext I made them as awkward as I'd be...
> 
> yoooooo, come at me!! *wink wink* [Tumblr](http://shxuhei.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kozumeshouyou)


End file.
